


Снова

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы R-NC-21 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Horcruxes, Immobility, Praise Kink, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Гермиона работает сама на себя и занимается старыми книгами и артефактами, когда в 1997 году к ней за помощью со знаменитым медальоном Слизерина обращается не менее знаменитый Гарри Поттер.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы R-NC-21 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173254
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Снова

Она пьёт в одиночестве.

По правде говоря, запас коллекционного огневиски от благодарных клиентов в последнее время убывает чересчур стремительно. В её оправдание можно сказать, что из-за войны они все немного не в себе, к тому же заказ, над которым сейчас идёт работа, может заставить любого другого исследователя пустить себе Аваду в лоб.

Но Гермиона не такая.

В ней много огневиски, но она всё ещё исправно трудится, а по вечерам занимается йогой на отвратительно розовом коврике.

Она в порядке.

Медальон Слизерина — реликвия, за которую и убить можно, — призывно поблёскивает на рабочем столе. Гермиона никогда не прикасается к нему голыми руками, как и к любому другому артефакту. Зато, в отличие от остальных заколдованных изделий, медальон одновременно располагает к себе и пугает до ужаса даже без прямого контакта. Алкоголь приглушает странные мысли, и за это Гермиона расцеловать готова старину Огдена.

В любом другом случае Гермиона могла отправить клиента с подобным сюрпризом так далеко, что его и поисковое заклинание не нашло бы, но скрывающийся от властей Гарри Поттер был весьма убедителен. 

«От вашей работы зависит исход войны с Волдемортом, мисс Грейнджер. Помогите мне уничтожить чары, заложенные в этот медальон, чтобы подарить нам шанс на победу».

Она — грязнокровка, так что от этой работы зависят ещё и её шансы на жизнь.

Впрочем, Гермиона легко забывает об этом, когда сидит за столом со стаканом огневиски в руках. Она смотрит на медальон, и смотрит, и смотрит…

Тот легко отвлекает внимание, поэтому Гермиона не сразу замечает мужчину в тёмном углу комнаты. Страха нет: последний глоток вытравил из неё остатки инстинкта самосохранения.

На её двери десятки защитных заклинаний, а окон и вовсе нет; Гермиона — отличный дуэлянт и здорово разбирается в чарах, и всё это — только ради возможности спокойно заниматься исследованиями и быть способной защитить себя и ценные артефакты. Но когда мужчина подходит к ней, она и пальцем двинуть не может.

Пора прекращать пить.

Мужчина на редкость красивый. Он высокий и широк в плечах, так что занимает добрую часть комнаты. Он смотрит на неё со странной нежностью, будто нет на свете другой радости, но, как и чёртов медальон, одновременно манит и пугает.

Реально пора бросать.

— Бояться не надо, — мягко требует он и забирает стакан из рук. Потом легко пересаживает её на стол и толкает в грудь, вынуждая лечь. — Я просто хочу помочь.

Гермиона вяло решает, что это эротический сон — один из многих, потому как секса у неё давненько не было. Она всё ещё не может самостоятельно пошевелиться, но ей это и не нужно. Том прекрасно справляется и без сторонней помощи, так что Гермиона просто терпеливо ждёт продолжения. 

Вообще-то, вслух он ей не представился, но во снах никто не думает о таких вещах, так что Гермиона тоже решает забить.

— Ты слишком много работаешь, — ворчит Том, пока стягивает с неё одежду. — И много пьёшь.

На его счастье, Гермиона всё ещё не может открыть рот и объяснить, куда именно ему следует засунуть свои замечания. С другой стороны, его забота трогает.

О Гермионе уже очень-очень давно никто не заботился.

Том быстро избавляет её от одежды и входит в неё, легко и беспрепятственно. Он не тратил время на прелюдии, поэтому Гермиона не знает, почему она такая мокрая. Темп медленный и щадящий, и это совсем не то, чего ей хочется. 

Том словно читает мысли: переворачивает её на живот, фиксирует руки за спиной и врывается в неё резко, одновременно кусая за плечо. Гермиона стонет, не в силах сдержать дрожь от неконтролируемого желания, и лениво думает, что её руки Тому держать не обязательно — всё равно она не может пошевелиться. И в то же мгновение дёргается, снова обретая способность двигаться.

В любом случае Том ей этого не позволяет. Его хватка крепка, и это то, что нужно, пока он вытрахивает из неё душу, вырывая всхлипы и жалкий скулёж, за который ей должно быть стыдно. Гермиона приподнимает задницу, позволяя Тому входить под другим углом, и он просовывает под неё руку, касается клитора и потирает его. 

Дыхание на шее обжигает, и Гермиона словно сквозь воду слышит, как он её хвалит. За то, какая она узкая, как славно сжимается вокруг него. Какая она умница, потому что превосходно справляется со своей работой много лет, а сейчас так отлично подчиняется ему. В его руках она маленькая и слабая, и в кои-то веки ей не нужно ни о чём беспокоиться, что-то контролировать. Она оставляет это Тому.

Член у него — больше среднего, и в какой-то степени Гермионе даже больно, когда его толчки становятся жёстче. Но вместе с болью приходит облегчение, потому что ей не надо ни о чём думать — только послушно принимать в себя Тома и лежать смирно.

Долгое время она и не догадывалась, как ей это необходимо.

Гермиона бессвязно умоляет Тома то ли остановиться, то ли ускориться, поэтому не сразу слышит его вопрос.

Она обращает на него внимание, только когда он вдруг останавливается, замирая глубоко в ней.

Гермиона нервно ёрзает, пытаясь вернуть себе удовольствие, но Том — каменная стена.

— Что? — недовольно спрашивает она.

— Ты сделаешь всё для меня? Я бы сделал.

Гермиона сглатывает. По какой-то безумной причине она ему верит; и по той же причине отвечает ему согласием:

— Я тоже.

— Ты прекратишь работу над медальоном? Для меня.

Недовольная мысль обрывается резким толчком в чувствительную точку, и Гермиона в исступлении кричит что-то похожее на «Да!» сотни раз, пока Том кончает, крепко удерживая её бёдра на месте.

Оргазм так силён, что она, кажется, падает в обморок. Забота и ласка, окружившие её, чужеродные и немного странные, но в целом приятные, и Гермиона плывёт в руках Тома, доверяя ему.

Она обнаруживает себя на полу голышом, когда открывает глаза. Медальон лежит рядом, едва не касаясь обнажённой кожи, и Гермиона судорожно сглатывает, вспоминая данное ею в порыве страсти обещание.

Ей не обязательно его выполнять, но мысль сдаться Тому так сладка, что притупляет голос разума.

Гермиона в который раз тянется за стаканом, сглатывая горький ком в горле.

Ей нужно выпить. Снова.


End file.
